


Don't Be

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mavin! Gavin and Michael are in the Nether, and Gavin is scared.Originally posted on ff.net May 15th 2013





	Don't Be

The Nether was Hell, literally. Everything was burning, and it was painfully hot. The cries and screams of monsters could be heard everywhere, and there was no escaping it.

All these circumstances led Gavin, who was sticking close behind Michael, as they searched for potion ingredients to say three words.

"I'm scared, Mi-cool..."

Oh, Gavin, Michael thought. He wouldn't admit that he found Gavin's fear and complete trust in him completely adorable, he really did. He would also never admit his feelings for Gavin. He was in love with this total stupid, annoying, irritatingly adorable idiot! How the fuck did that even happen?

As he heard Gavin confess his fears, his brain went into overdrive trying to think of a response. Should he brush it off? Should he admit his affection right there? No fucking way!

After a second of running through the possibilities, he settled with the only thing that made sense to him.

"Don't be."


End file.
